


Just a Bad Dream

by DizzyBunnies



Category: Haven (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyBunnies/pseuds/DizzyBunnies
Summary: Kay wakes up in a cold sweat from a bad dream, but Yu is there to comfort him.(short drabble)
Relationships: Kay/Yu (Haven)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	Just a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i think i may be the first haven fic author on here??? if so, awesome!! if not, uh... sorry i didn't see the tags lols.
> 
> anyway i love these two so much!!!!!! and there were touches of kay angst in the game but i needed MORE yknow so here it is!!
> 
> btw, this is haven by the game bakers so sorry if i mislead you <3

It was the middle of the night—at least, Yu thought it was. They had only been on Source for a few… weeks? So she wasn’t quite sure if it was actually the middle of the night. All she knew is that she had been sleeping peacefully, and when she woke up, it was still pretty dark out.

She squinted her eyes shut before rubbing them and opening them again. She turned her body over so that she was leaning on her side, facing the source of the noise that had woken her up; Kay.

He had gasped suddenly and had sat up abruptly, the movement and sound waking Yu up.

Kay leaned forward, breathing hard and running his hands through his hair. He let out a sob, but tried to remain quiet. His whole body was on fire, and his mind was buzzing, yet he still felt dazed from waking up so quickly.

“Hmmm?” Yu questioned, still half-asleep.

Kay stiffened and held his breath, not realizing he had woken up his girlfriend.

“Sorry, go back to sleep.” He said, voice shaky. This woke Yu up a bit more. She felt her eyebrows furrow as she leaned up more, and gently placed a hand on Kay’s back.

“What’s wrong?” She said softly, concerned.

Kay was silent a moment before sighing. He turned over to lay on his back and closed his eyes.

“Just a bad dream, its fine.” He said after a moment.

Yu frowned. Kay had been up late the past few nights, experimenting on rust or otherwise creating messes. Now that he finally decided to get some proper sleep, he was rudely awakened.

She schooched closer to him and held him tight, dipping her head onto his shoulder blade.

“You’re practically crying, Kay.” She countered, huffing. “Gross, you’re all sweaty.” She added, scrunching up her nose. Kay let out a dry laugh.

“I’ll be fine.” He opted to answer. “Besides, it’s nothing new. Nothing we haven’t already spoken about.” He added quietly.

Yu sat up again, trying to figure out what he could be talking about. His parents? The big spooky door they found while separated? The fight they had earlier that day? His necklace? Before she could answer her own question, he turned to face her. His eyes were red, and he appeared tired, but other than that, he seemed alright.

“You’d… let me know if…” He struggled to find the words and sat up with Yu, the two now face to face on the bed. “If…” he rolled his eyes with a sigh and started gesturing with his hands. “You’d let me know if you were done with me?” He finished, nearly at a whisper by the end of his question.

“Done with you?” Yu echoed, confused. “As in, done with dating you?” She asked softly.

Kay bit his lip, his eyes tearing up. He put his hands onto his lap and interlocked them together.

“Um. Yes?” He clarified. He bit his lip harder, trying his best not to cry.

“Kay…”

He sighed shakily, dragging his hands down his face.

“I’m sorry, never mind.” He said, “It’s nothing. I’m asking a boronic question.”

Yu hummed empathetically and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him close to her.

“It _is_ a boronic question!” She laughed a bit. “But you don’t need to apologise for asking it, and it’s _not_ nothing. It’s obviously bothering you.” She said into his hair. “To be clear, yes, I would let you know. But I don’t think I’ll ever have to, because I’ll never be done with you. With us.” She pushed him back a bit to look him in the eyes.

Kay’s hand absent-mindedly went to his pendant, the other on his lap.

“I, um. Thank you.” He said, head hanging. “I feel the same way.” He said, looking up and managing a small smile.

“Well, that’s good!” Yu said brightly, trying to lift the mood. “I was worried there for a sec, haha!”

Kay knew she was just messing around, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang in his chest when she said that. He didn’t realised a tear had escaped him until Yu stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

“Are you okay?” She asked, wiping the tear from his cheek. He nodded, placing his hand over hers.

“Yeah, yeah. Just a bit shaken, I suppose.” He admitted. “I kind of thought I was over these types of dreams.”

Yu cocked her head, still keeping her hand on his cheek.

“What kind of dreams?”

Kay’s lips formed a thin line, and he looked down at his lap. He moved his hand from Yu’s and onto his necklace.

“Oh…” Yu breathed. “Gotcha.”

They were quiet a moment; Yu embracing Kay, and him calming himself in her arms. After a while, he moved her hands off of him and sighed heavily.

“I’m okay now.” He said honestly.

“Wanna go back to sleep?” Yu asked, laying down and looking up at him.

Kay nodded wordlessly and snuck under the covers with her. He turned around and she spooned him from behind, hugging him tightly.

“I love you.” She said, voice soft and warm.

“I love you too.” Kay replied, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
